Love at First Glance
by AlphonseXoOx
Summary: If you have read secter love. This is just that night at the club and what happen with Neville and Victoria. **LEMON** It is a oneshot. is my longest one yet. R


PISSANT: This is a one-shot. I thought you would like to known what happen to the rest of the gang the night Draco and Luna made love. So this is Neville and Victoria, and there love. There IS LEMON in this story, so there deal with that. Also I do NOT own Harry Potter only Victoria and the plot. When you see ~~~ means its changing point of view. Only POV for Neville and Victoria. Starts with Victoria.

~N~

The night I mat him was when my life really being. His eyes darker then most people. He has manners, like standing before a lady sits, he says miss or mister, and he holds the door. Also I big plus he is really cute! I take small glances at his face, arms, legs, hands, and … butt.

I see her looking and I believe she sees me taking glances as well. She is a lady like most girls at school. But she does know how to let herself go on the dance floor.

"Neville come join me!" she yells over the booming drums of the live band. I make my way through the crowd that is around the goddess.

"Dance with me!" she grabs my hands and makes me do a twist movement. A smile spreads across my face and we dance.

"Victoria!" I know I someone is trying to talk to me. I blew them off, my time with the man in front of me is so much better.

"Miss Victoria!" This time I look up to see John, the bouncer.

"What is it, John?" I am a bit annoyed.

"There is a problem with Master Draco." John points to the corner of the room.

"Thank you, John, I will take care of it." With this said he moves back to the door.

"Draco!" I yell at him and his head pulls away for Luna's. "Here get out!" I throw him the keys to our summer getaway, which is upstairs.

"Thanks!" he calls back as he pulls Luna up the stairs. I walk over to Neville, whom had got the both of us a drink.

"Thank you, my perfect gentleman." My words made him blush. And when my fingertips brushed against his, not only did his heart stop so did mine.

She slid into the booth with me. Her smile makes my heart race. It doesn't stop tell she breaks eye contact. Her face turns at least fifty different shades of red. She is really cute when she is embarrassed, she twitters her thumbs.

"Victoria," I start but shut-up, I don't want to scary her off. So I look down at my lap.

"No you can tell me, Neville." She says placing her hands on top of mine, which are in my lap! I take a big breath; I pull her hands into mine.

"Victoria, I like you. Would you go on a date with me, to the movies?" I look deep into her eyes and see something light up.

"I would love to do on a date with you, Neville!" she said with the loveliest smile. I just wanted to kiss her or take a picture and put it next to my bed.

I realized he still holding my hand, but I didn't let go.

"Neville I really like you, too." That must have done it he lead down and capture my lips in a sweet and soft yet passion and strong kiss. I had many kisses in my life, but any one of those did not even come close to this. My kiss with Neville felt right. He pulled away before I could deepen the kiss

"I'm sorry." He Neville said releasing my hands and looking far away.

"Not be." I pulled his hands back into mine.

I looked back at her, she seemed to like the kiss and she did say she liked me.

"Neville, what do you do in your free time?" Victoria asked and that is how the night went for there on. We talked to each other; we laugh and I held her for hours.

It felt like I was just meant to be there, in his arms. Then I looked at the clock.

"Oh fuck, Neville I got to get you guys back to school."

"Oh your right lets round up the others." He said; we pilled into my car and I took them home. At the window of their room Neville kissed me and told me were to meet him.

"Good night, my flower." He said as I pulled away.

"Oh Harry I can't wait!" I was very happy as we walked to charms class. Thought I had not seen my flower in two days we were to meet tonight.

"Well we hope you get lucky." Ron said with a wink.

"I don't want to get lucky, it would be nice. I just want to hold her again." I didn't think my smile could get any bigger, but it did when I saw her.

"Victoria!" I wrapped my arms around her kissing her forehead, checks, eyelids, the tip of her nose, and last her lips.

"Neville." She whispered after I broke away for the kiss for air.

"Yes flower?" I looked deep into her grey-blue eyes.

"Nothing, just love to say your name. It is like candy to my ears."

"You're cute when you ramble on like that." I said kissing her again.

Our date went great. I don't even remember the movie's name. We snogged the whole time. And on my way home I stopped by to see my father. We get along just fine. I don't ask for much so I was preying he would give me what I was about to ask for.

"Father." I bowed in his presents; that always makes him feel good.

"Victoria, you look lovely," My mother said hugging me.

"Thank you, mother. I came by because I would like to speak to the both of you, maybe over dinner tonight?" I put it as a question to not upset my father.

"No good, now over tea is better." My father said gusting for me to take a seat.

"What is it that you would like to talk about, darling?" my mother said after the maid left.

"I wish to trade schools." My father didn't seem to be surprised or unhappy, nut my mother did.

"Why? Is the private school not to your liking?" my mother had already had her phone out ready to have someone fried, if need.

"No Mother that's not it. I wish to follow in Father's foot steps and go to Hogwarts." At least my father smiled.

"I know you would come around. You may go to Hogwarts." My father seemed very happy.

"Thank you, Father but I would like the blessing of the both of you." I turned my head at my mother.

"You have my blessing." We finished the tea and made a small talk then I left.

"Thank you, again. I well send an owl when I have been housed. Goodnight." I said leaving with Jeff.

I was happy today. I had done well in all of my classes. And we were heading to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Students, please quite down. I have great news. We have a new student. Please welcome Miss Victoria Malfoy!" All the students clapped me a little louder then most. Most people whispered other turn to Draco with a stare.

"Hello." She said very loud her voice was like honey to my ears. "I known none of you knew my brother, Draco, had a sister."

Draco took these as a moment to walk up there and give her a hug.

"Yes, and she is my twin sister if you must know." Then with a smile he had "I'm older"

"Well it is nice to have you here. And your house is…" He pulled out the hat and placed it on her head. I only preyed she would be in my house.

"Umm… a Malfoy, you are very different then your brother but the place you belong is, SLYTHRIN!" He screamed. I walked and sat with my brother.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Pansey Parkinson." Draco had told me much about her.

"I will not associate with the likes of you. Your face has bitch written all over it. " I turned to see Crab and Goyle. "It is nice to see the both of you again." I smile at them, they both blush under my smile like most men.

"And you, Miss Victoria." They say after swolling, not normally for either. Making some people around us laugh, even Draco.

"That does not happen much!" Draco and I had grow up with the pair and knew them well.

"You are all dismissed." Headmaster said with a good-night. I walked to the Slytherin house.

"She here… god I am happy!" I almost bounced around the room.

"Clam down, Neville." Then Harry add with a smile "I'm happy for you."

The next day I saw her enter the Great Hall and she ran straight for me.

"NEVILLE!" She screamed jumping in to my arms. This caused people to look but neither of us cared. "I talked to my father he said I could come here, I just want to see you everyday." She was rambling again, so I told her.

"Stop rambling you're making me a little hard." I whispered into her ear.

"Only a little." She said kissing me forcing her tongue in my mouth.

"A lot." I breathed after she pulled away.

"Good," She moved her hips a little to make a growl. "Now eat see you in class." She kissed me one last time before walking away.

I was happy, content, and at peace. We had almost every class together, but I have a higher class for positions. I saw him in the meadow, but so did others.

"I saw you today with Miss Victoria." Crab said.

"Yes, I was." Neville looked him the eyes.

"Leave her alone, she is a pure blood. And you are a good for nothing prick." Goyle said pushing him.

"No you can't make me, only she has that right." Neville was being brave for me.

"No, you said no. Oh we'll make you." Crab's arm went back and before I knew it; it was in Neville's face. I ran screaming at them, pushing them back.

"Neville." I whispered to make sure he was not knocked out.

"I'm alright, not the first time they hit me."

My words upset her.

"It is the last I shall tell my father if you even think about touching him again." She looked each of them in the eye.

"Then we shall tell your father you are with the likes of him." Goyle said pointing to me. My head was in her lap and tears were in her eyes.

"Then…" she paused and looked at me once more before hitting them with a come back. "I shall love him more. As if Draco could feel his sister's hurt feeling he ran over.

"Victoria!" He looked at his sister to his friends and then to me. Bloody and in the lap of his sister. "What happen?!" Victoria looked in his eyes and that told him everything.

"You two! I can't believe you did these! You hurt my sister!" He put his hand on her shoulder. And I'm thinking 'Yeah am fine.' Then the sky darkens. Crab and Goyle looked at each other and ran saying something on the likes of 'Not Again'.

Draco removed his hand and the sky went back to normal.

"Let's get him to the infirmary." Draco helped me up, nicer some how he is I thought. All because of Luna. Thank god for Luna!

They had to fix my broken nose. And after Draco left I kiss.

"Maybe I should get into fights more often." I said as a joke. Victoria didn't find this funny what so ever.

"No! I don't want you two. I can't lose you!" She breathed and added. "Even if it was very hot." She snaked her arms around me. And I smile kissing her.

"Neville." I sight and he pulled me closer.

"Victoria." My heart skipped a beat or two as he said my name.

"I want you." I pulled my face to his and kissed him deeply. Throwing one leg over him and straddle him and pushed down.

"Hmmm…" his hand flew to my hips. I rolled them and this time my name was on his lips but didn't come out.

"Say it. Saw my name." I ground my hips harder, and felt the bawl grow harder and bigger.

"Victoria." He growled my name in the back of his throat.

"My name on your lips only makes me that much wetter for you."

The purring she was making on makes me harder.

"Victoria, if we don't stop now I don't know what will happen." I spoke up because she once said I was a gentleman, and she liked that about me.

"I don't want to stop. I want you to take me." She rolled her hips again and again tell we were both crying out in pleasure.

"Don't stop." I bucked as her hands slid up my shirt and pulled it up; still pushing down on me as hard as before.

I pushed down hard as I unbuttoned his pants. I pulled up and we both whimpered at the lost of contact. I pulled at my wand and gave us cover, so no one could walk in and see us.

"Neville," I look at him with a smile playing on my face. "Someone is ready." I saw as I pulled off the rest of his clothes.

All he did was moan at the happy lost of the pants that were growing to tight. Still in the air I ridded myself of all but my bra. I push the only the head into my folds.

"Victoria," Neville moans out my name again. "Stop teasing me." He said letting out a breath. He went to speak again, but I slight any words with a kiss.

"Neville," I lick his earlobe before going on. "I'm scared."

I pulled her back and look into her eyes. There was no tears, yet, only the passion and lust glanced over.

"Of what, my flower?" I brush her hair behind her ear.

"This is my first time." As she says this she looks down at her hands, which are placed on my chest. I slid my hands up her back and unclasped her bra.

"Than we will be each others first." I then slid my hands over her shoulders pulling the cloth that covers her mounds. My mouth waters at the single glance of her breast. She interrupts my thoughts with a quick hard thrust down. Her breath is taken back by the shot of pain over her body.

Her bea is broken, she is soft and warm and I just want to move but I stay still. As tears fall for her eyes I kiss them away. Soon the woman in my arms begins to move. I hear a soft moan come for her lips. I buck my hips earning a louder moan. I do this sinful act again, earning another moan much louder then an of the ones before. I love noise she is making.

I throw us over so I am the one on top. I try to keep the thrust at a fast yet not animal paste. Her legs rap around me as her hips meet my thrust for thrust. My mouth is on her quickly I grab a harden nipple in my mouth and suck.

"Neville!" Victoria screams my name over and over. "FASTER!" She orders me, and I obey happily. I feel her nails in my skin. I pull back for her breast to see the look on her face. Her eyes are shut, her mouth is open, and her blonde hair is spread out around her face. I take this a changes to shove my tongue in her mouth. I hold back as long as I can; tell I feel her walls close in around me.

"NEVILLE!" She comes screaming my name as I scream hers.

I feel him empty in to me. We stay like this for a minute wait to get our breath back. He pulls out and lays on his side, pulling me into his chest.

"I think they heard us even with the walls." Neville sights kissing my forehead. I feel sleepy so I close my eyes and let the darkens cover me.

Then I feel Neville move. A blanket covers us and he hugs me tighter.

"Vitoria," Neville whisperers into my ear. "I love you."

I smile to myself and whisperer back. "I love you too, Neville."

The next morning I awake up, still in Neville's arms. He is not awake yet, I roll in his arms to face him. His hair is a mess, I note to myself. I decide to tell my father that I have fall in love. I don't know what he will do but he is still my father. And if all doesn't work we will elope. Neville's eyes slowly open and he smiles down at me. I tell him of my plan to tell my father. He loves it, he still hopes he will be welcomed into the Malfoy Family.

Two weeks later we walk into my father's house. I tell him about Neville and my love, as Neville holds my hand. My Father does not like the idea, but my mother just looks at him.

"I just want you to be happy." My mother looks at me.

"Mother I am happy, I am very happy." Neville grip tights on my hand.

"Fine, but if you hurt my baby girl I will kill you." My father said looking die at Neville. And for the first time in my life I let go of Neville's hand and ran into my father arms and hug him. He smiles at me and kiss my forehead.

Victoria and I finished school and got married. We became teachers and Hogwarts her Defense against the Dark Arts, not that we need it, and me I did Potions. We have six kids four boys and two girls, one more on the way. All in all we have a happy life. Still see are friends every weekend, see there kids more. Happy little life in the country, a short broom ride to Ron and Hermione's.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy, come play dress up with me and Mommy!" she are youngest.

"Alright, Lisa." That's our life.

~N~

PISSANT: How did you like it? I still have Fred and George's, Ron and Hermione's, and Harry and Ginny's to do. R&R Please I like to get them! Oh and 'Lisa' is Neville's mother's name, I think.


End file.
